Experimental Mutant
by akira-wolfe
Summary: While out checking the tunnels for damage after a storm, Raph finds a young human girl, injured and alone. What does she have to say to them? can she tell them any of it?


During a storm that knocked out half the city s power supply, a group could be heard running through the rain, chasing something ... or someone. They ran through the streets, gaining ground on the person, a young girl of 16 years. She was afraid, didn t know who she was, where she was, or why she was being chased. She turned down an alley, and right into a dead end. The sounds of people coming closer made her turn towards them and back up quickly. In her haste, she didn t see the open manhole that was right behind her, and fell into it. There was a blinding light and a searing pain on the back of her head, then everything went black.

"Making me go out to inspect the tunnels after that big storm, who does he think I am, his lackey?" grumbled a creature with a red bandana around his head, "I outa make him do this instead."

This creature was, in fact, living in the sewer tunnels with his three brothers and his master, although the storm that just passed caused two of his brothers and his master to go topside to check on their friends; two humans named Casey Jones and April O neil.

"Why couldn t we just use Donnie s Sewer Skimmer to check?" he complained.

Donnie is one of his brothers. The smart one. He wears a purple bandana.

As he was running through the tunnels looking around quickly, he spotted a thin streak of red making its way through the sewage water, following it he found the source. A young girl was laying, unconscious, on the pavement under a ladder leading to the surface. She had a cut on the back of her head that was bleeding pretty badly. He decided to call Don, he d know what to do.

Back in the lair, Don was working on a new version of the shellcell. Suddenly his old shellcell rings, "hey Raph, what d you find? ... WHAT! Well bring her here. And quickly."

When Raph walked through the door, Don brought out the first-aid kit. They set her down on the couch and disinfected the wound, then Don wrapped it up and told Raph to keep an eye on her while he called the others.

"They aren t answering their cells, I m going to find them. Stay here and watch her." Don said after a while.

What s there to watch, she s sleeping soundly." Raph said after Don had left.

As it turns out he was stuck there alone, save the unconscious, injured human girl, for six hours. Those hours past by slowly, but eventually Don came back with Leo, Mikey and their master Splinter. They all moved to the far end of the room so as not to disturb her in case she wasn t in as deep a sleep as they thought.

"What are we going to do with her Fearless?" Raph asked.

"I don t know, but we can t just leave her with an injury." he replied.

Don went back over to change the bandage and inspect the injury. The others followed. As they were moving towards the couch, the girl suddenly sat up, holding her head.

"She looks like she s in pain!" Mikey exclaimed, "we ve gotta do something!"

They rushed over in time to watch as she fell off the couch and curled up in a tight little ball, still holding her head, with her mouth open in a silent scream. They didn t know what to do, how to help. She soon calmed down and passed out again though they were all on edge afterwards.

"What do you think happened to her?" a concerned voice asked. 'He sounds like he was the type of person to know answers to just about everything.'

"Yeah Fearless," another voice said. 'This one seems to have a gruffer tone, one that s impatient and can express himself easily.'

"I don t know you guys, but you can be sure we re going to find out who." 'A leader, definitely. Must be this Fearless person.'

"My sons, it seems she is waking up." 'sounds like an old man, wise too.'

She heard them all move towards her. 'That s funny, it sounds like there are five of them but I only heard four speak.' She thought. She sat up slowly and with a lot of effort. Then looked around. What she saw was, for some reason, not all that surprising. Four turtles and a rat. All huge. And all walking upright, like humans. She kept her face impassive and looked at her surroundings. Dank, brick walls. High-tech T.V. s and computers. A science lab. A punching bag, weapons, mats. Huh, it smells like a sewer, but it certainly doesn t look like one. She opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She tried again, still nothing. Okay so I can t speak anymore. Great. She looked at the turtles and the rat again and just, sorta stared, hoping they d get uncomfortable enough to speak.

It worked.

"So, um, a-allow me to introduce us, my name is Leonardo, the one with the orange mask is Michelangelo, the one with the purple mask is Donatello, and the one with the red mask is Raphael. Our master, as you can plainly see, is a rat. His name is Splinter." 'Aa~ah, so this is Fearless .Definitely a leader. And the blue mask certainly matches his personality so far.' 


End file.
